moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Tribe
A (formerly known as an alliance and often used interchangeably with the word "clan" and "team") is a feature in that allows a group of people to form a group that cannot cause harm to one and another, and team up to fight other tribes. Technical * Accessing the button with the people on it in the corner (Next to the Leaderboard) will bring up a list of all the created Tribes on the server currently, as well as an option to make your own Tribe. The Tribe’s name has a max limit of 7 characters. * If you press the join button next to a Tribe, you need to wait for the leader to accept your join request, to which they can deny or grant. * To create your own tribe, access the list of tribes and insert a name for your Tribe in the "Unique Name" text box and select "Create" to create your Tribe. Note that you cannot create a Tribe without a name. * The creator of the Tribe gets a Crown next to their name * For someone to join your Tribe, they must first send a request to join your Tribe. When the request is sent, you will receive the request along with the options to deny or grant. You may choose to deny the request or allow the person to join your Tribe. * People that are in a Tribe will have the name of the Tribe enclosed with [ ] beside their name. * Tribe members cannot hurt each other through any means and are unaffected by , Pit Traps and Turrets placed by fellow tribe members, in the same way a Player is unaffected by his/her own traps. * Players from the same tribe can also see Pit Traps placed by their teammates. * The health bar of Tribe members will change from red to green to signify their membership in the Tribe. * As the leader of your Tribe, the list of other Tribes in the server will be replaced with current tribe members with the option to kick them. For members who you wish to not be on the Tribe, you can simply press the "Kick" option and they will immediately be removed from the Tribe, making them hostile again. * One can signals ones tribemembers by pressing 'R', which creates an effect on the Minimap which your tribemembers can see and react to. * Right now, the Tribes gets disbanded every time a leader leaves. So if you are the leader and you want to leave, inform other members first. * With the addition of the Minimap, it is possible to see where your tribe members are at all times. * If you are the leader of your Tribe, it is impossible to leave the tribe without deleting it entirely, as the leave tribe button will be replaced by a delete tribe button. * You can see the health bar and name of fellow Tribe members wearing the Bush Gear, however you cannot see the name or health bar of Bush Gear wearing enemies * Pressing R will make a circle going out and immediately disappearing like a signal (mentioned before) on the map around your character. Instead of pressing R, you can also click on the mini map and create a ripple effect, usually used for help. * You can also see where bases are in your Tribe by finding where people in your clan are most congregated. Strategy * If you are new to the game, it is advisable to join a Tribe as soon as you spawn. Joining a Tribe will give you protection, and experienced Players can also give you tips in messages. * In a Tribe, anyone can leave anytime they want, so you should always stay vigilant. If a fellow member is trying to place a Pit Trap /Spike behind you or is coming behind you, you should go away from the place. Most members turned rogue usually flee after leaving a tribe, as a tribe outnumbers them. * If you are kicked from the tribe, Player will most likely try to kill you. Telling them to stop using messages is not advisable as most players will not stop and kill you even before you finish the message. As soon as you are kicked, flee the Tribe’s base. If you have Hats, equip the Booster Hat to quickly flee from the base. * When you leave a base, gradually fewer and fewer players will follow you. * You can also try to distract them by going near a and then running or trapping it. The players will most likely kill the mob first for gold, giving you time to flee. Building pit traps is also a good solution, as well as joining another tribe and quickly going to their base. * If you see a circle around a dot representing your teammates, make sure to be cautious around there. History * In the first version of the game, Tribes were known as Alliances. This has been changed. Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:MooMoo.io